Fallen
by xThe Painted Lady
Summary: Love is bliss, love isn't pain, and it isn't confusing, that's what she's been showed and told. But Lily Luna's never been in love before.


**_A/N: _**_Written for Lady Pheonix Fire Rose's One Hour Challenge/The Hardest Challenge Ever on the HPFC Forum._

_**Prompt:** Earth_

* * *

_These are your boundaries Lily._

He's the one who can manage to make the whole school laugh. The class clown. The one the teachers were always out to get but at the same time we're amused by him. Fred Weasley II.

_He's your cousin._

You are the Lily petal gone, lost in the breeze and furious winds of emotion. Confusing emotion. Oh, the lily petal. So pure, beautiful, the one who knew her boundaries. A proper lady. You know what you want, and you know sometimes you just can't have it.

_No matter how much you want it._

You stare off into the distance with sad eyes. Feeling the wind brush back your long, red hair as you sit on the window sill in the library. Your heart jumps into your head and threatens to overcome you and your logic. It's telling you something Lily. It wants to break down those boundaries. You are in love.

_He's your cousin._

_He's your cousin._

_He's your cousin! _

With your cousin. And you cry into your pillow at night. Feeling the tug of something you've never felt before grip your heart and pull. Pull. _Pull_.

_And it hurts, doesn't it?_

You sob. Like a beautiful lily getting drenched in the rain your face becomes coated with tears. Your face becomes red. And your beauty is hidden. Hidden behind all this emotion. You've never felt so confused in your life.

_Have you?_

What is it about him? Fred Weasley II? Your unlce's son? Your uncles son! Your cousin? Surely it must be special. Surely you must care for him very much? If you're crying over him.

_But there's nothing wrong with him._

Of course there's nothing wrong with him!

_There's sometching wrong with you._

This is what you believe. This is why you cry; this is why you feel such pain. Such confusion so strong. You think there's something wrong with liking cousin. Being in love with your cousin.

_But love is love, Lily._

But you don't believe it do you?

_You're scared._

What would your family think? What would _he_ think? Your cousin, Fred, the one who makes everyone laugh. The one who would always come to calm you when he found you crying.

_Remember?_

You had stolen your brother's broomstick and went out to fly. You fell.

_You fell._

And crashed onto the hard earth. And he was there. He came out to help you to your feet and healed your wounds. Your scratches, your cuts, things that your mother would normally take care of. But she wasn't there.

_No. Fred was there._

And you looked up. Pain coursing through your body. At that time so small, and you looked into his eyes.

_You felt a strange tug._

On your heart. Looking into those bright, blue eyes. You felt a confusing sense of emotion run and intrude your mind. Overcome your thoughts and tear away your logic. You stared up at him. Oh so confused. What were you feeling? What did it mean?

_He smiled at you._

And he lifted you up off the ground. Away from the soft earth on which you plummeted. And fell. Fell so hard. Is this when it happened? Was it when you fell from the sky did you fall for Fred Weasley II? Your cousin?

_You love him._

Why? That is what you ask yourself. Why? Why do you feel so confused? Why do you feel so hurt? It's pain. A constant pain. But that's what it's supposed to be!

_That's another thing you tell yourself._

And it's why you feel so confused. Why, when Lucy made you watch those stupid Mugge romance movies the girls always looked happy. They didn't look confused. They didn't looked like they were in pain. Were they hiding something? Was it real? Why does it feel this way? Why do you feel this way?

_You're in love, that's why._

And it's not a pain you feel Lily. No matter how much it may seem so. No. It's a tugging, a pulling, a yanking you feel. It is hot, and it is cold. Sometimes it burns you with confusion and you feel the need to run. To get away. You need to leave love. But sometimes, it feels cold and you fly to your bed and cry. Cry into your pillow. Because even though it's not physical.

_It still hurts._

Because you are in love. And what makes it even worse, with Fred Weasley II.

_Your cousin._

And he looks at you. Whether you be in the Great Hall, eating your breakfast and he smiles to you. You feel you've fallen. Fallen hard onto a soft cushion of earth. Is this really what love's supposed to feel like? you ask yourself.

_You are in love, are you not?_

You smile back. And he looks away. His bright, blue eyes turn away.

_And leave._

It's as though he doesn't even notice you. But after all, you're his cousin. Is he supposed to?

_You don't feel like he should._

But love is love, Lily

_You do._

As you watch him look away, you feel like you've fallen.

_You have fallen._

In love. And hard. Your smile falters as he looks away from you. And you know he doesn't even know you've fallen. Just like that day on your brother's broom.

Only, this time, he's not there to pick you up.

* * *

_Er, I don't know how well I managed to use the prompt, but I'm happy with this. Thanks for reading and please leave a review and tell me what you thought! :)_


End file.
